1. Technical Field
The present invention is related to a projector, a method of controlling the projector, a program for controlling the projector, and a recording medium storing the program.
2. Related Art
A projection type projector can easily arrange or overlap images (still images or motion pictures) on a screen, as compared with a display device, such as a CRT display or a liquid crystal display called as a direct-view-type display. In other words, it is possible to obtain large and high-definition projection images by projecting images output from a plurality of projectors on the screen so as to be parallel to one another (called as tiling projection or division projection: refer to JP-A-2001-51346 and JP-A-2004-32665), and it is also possible to obtain even brighter projection images by projecting the images on the screen so as to overlap one another (called as stacking or overlapping projection).
In recent years, as a research of the tiling projection or the stacking projection, it has been tested that a plurality of projectors are disposed in proper places, a projection region of an image projected from each of the projectors is captured by using an image capturing device such as a camera, a maximum-sized rectangular region included in the projection region is determined, and a divided projection image is automatically and precisely projected on the projection region.
However, in order to perform the tiling projection or the stacking projection, an additional control device is needed so as to control an image to be transmitted to a projector or control the projection position on the basis of the capturing result of entire projection images. Accordingly, there has been a problem in that an overall system of a projector becomes bigger and it is not convenient to be used.